


Not What He Seems

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Imperius, Minor Character Death, Not Harry or Tom, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parselmouths, Parseltongue, Sacrifice, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter), Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Harry knew better than to agree to a deal with his crazed Defense Professor and his insane Possessor... but why exactly did the almost-Slytherin refuse an alliance with the one he knew as a friend in order to save the life of his Stalker??? Take a look at what could happen if his Slytherin-side came out to play a bit more.





	Not What He Seems

Harry knelt over Ginny’s still body, frantically searching for a sign of life. “She won’t wake.”

Harry turned, relief in his eyes as he spied the familiar figure behind him, “Tom? You have to help me!”

“Now why would I do that?” He raised Harry’s wand, turning it over in his hands, “Strange that your wand so closely matches my own…”

“Tom?” Harry’s voice trailed off faintly at the familiar look in those dark eyes. “You were behind this, weren’t you?”

The older boy flinched, “How did you know that?”

Harry snorted, rising to his feet, and stepping away from the cooling form of his stalker, “Please, as if I wouldn’t track down everything about you after I found the diary.” A sly smirk pulled at his lips, “Tom Marvolo Riddle…” he cocked his head, “I am Lord Voldemort. Really? You couldn’t come up with something less traceable?”

Voldemort staggered, staring at the Gryffindor before him in blatant shock, “How?”

“House elves are surprisingly useful sources of information you know.” He cocked his head at the fallen red-head, “Lord Malfoy’s elf spent the time since Hogwarts let out last year trying to keep me from returning to the school, and since I saw Malfoy dropping your diary into her cauldron…”

“You’re a Gryffindor!”

Harry snorted, “Only because I refused to room with Mini-Malfoy.”

“What happened to being worried she wouldn’t wake?”

“Eh.” Harry shrugged, “Had to make sure Dumbledore wouldn’t have a witness if this went the way I’d hoped.”  
“Oh?”

Harry took a step towards the amused elder, “Well…” He glanced at the serpentine statues behind the other’s head, ~I was wondering if you’d be able to tell me what _actually_ happened that night?~

~You’re a Speaker? _You?_~

Harry shrugged, taking a seat on the cold stones, Ginny still in his line of sight off to one side, ~I know. Not sure how it happened though, I wrote to the Goblins, since no-one has actually educated me on my Family’s history… turns out I’m the first in my Bloodline.~

Voldemort groaned, and flicked his wand at the amused child before him, “Apanee aatma ke sambandh prakat karen.” A flickering green flame engulfed the child, as a jagged black shape flickered around the famous scar, a single thread of the darkness reaching back towards himself, whilst a number of additional threads of varying thicknesses darted out into the air, fading as they grew outside the extent of the spell. ~Shit.~

~Well?~

The elder groaned, sinking to his own seat, ~It appears killing you would be counterproductive at this point.~

~Well, your crazier self offered me an alliance last year, would you be willing to negotiate one with me now?~

Voldemort flinched, ~Why me and not him?~ He flicked his gaze to the rapidly fading redhead, ~And aren’t you going to save her?~

~He tried to kill me. You tried to manipulate me. The man he was possessing died at a touch. You managed to survive me entering your magical construct. Therefore you’re the safer choice.~ He flicked a gaze of his own to the girl to one side, ~And why would I want to save my stalker?~

“Why indeed?” He flicked the wand at the girl, “Rennervate. Imperio.” Dull eyes opened and stared blankly at the two of them, “Draw your wand girl.” He offered his hand to Harry, “Am I right to expect you understand the nature of vows and bindings to our kind?” Harry just gave him a sly smile, and grasped his hand. “Very well.” Ginny placed the wand on their entwined hands, and he continued, ~Harry Potter, do you swear to allow Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort to complete the ritual to return himself to life, and to allow him to leave Hogwarts unchallenged?~

~I do.~

~Do you swear to keep my return secret until such a time as I allow you to share the information?~

~I do.~

~Do you swear to wait to choose a side until such a time as you have been taught the reasons for the war, or until you no longer have a choice but to commit?~

Harry arched a brow, but spoke in the same calm tone, ~I do.~ He twisted their hands, so his was on top, knowing that the deal had to be reciprocal to ensure neither could wriggle out of their vows, ~Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, do you swear to allow me to leave this chamber unharmed unless the harm is such that I agree to?~

~I do.~

~Do you agree to allow me the freedom to make my own choice on which side of the war to commit myself, after _prompt_ education as to the merits of both sides?~

~I do.~

~Do you swear to agree to negotiate with me as to my place, in such an event as I agree to fight by your side? I will not be a follower.~

The teenage Voldemort inclined his head, ~I do.~ He released Harry’s hand, watching in amusement as the Parseltongue version of the vow faded into their hands, before turning to face Ginny, and placing his lips to hers.

“Really?” Harry arched a brow as he watched the last of her colour fade from her flesh, before she collapsed dead to the ground, “That’s what it took?”

**Author's Note:**

> Apanee aatma ke sambandh prakat karen - Hindi (I hope), got it from Google Translate. It's supposed to mean something like, "Reveal Soul Connections" but I lost the tab I used to find the translation, so I can't confirm that. Oops. ---Correction, it means "Manifest Your Soul" (thank you mithrilandtj for the correction).
> 
> May eventually continue, or absorb into another work, but not anytime soon sorry.


End file.
